


if arendelle's where she is, that's where i want to be

by laurenmariemaybe



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: (sugested elsamaren), F/M, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenmariemaybe/pseuds/laurenmariemaybe
Summary: a (i hope) heart-warming(-ish) conversation between Elsa and Kristoff about her parents relationship soon after she renounces her title to Anna.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 25





	if arendelle's where she is, that's where i want to be

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes :)

“Kristoff?” Elsa joined Kristoff by the cliff she smiled lightly. “I guess I should congratulate you on your engagement.”

“Thanks." Kristoff looked down at his hands. "Well... Thank you for your blessing.”

Elsa waved her hand. “I think after our first Christmas all together you had it - the blessing I mean. I think our parents would approve and I think that they would prefer it if Anna married for love and not some trade deal.”

Kristoff glanced at his hands “What- er- what were your parents like?”

Elsa turned slowly towards him. “I’m guessing Anna caught you up?”

“She told me that the ship never sank in the deep sea. That they went looking for answers about your powers. That... And she told me that your grandfather tried to kill the Northuldra leader.” Elsa clenched her teeth. “I’m guessing that’s why you wanted to stay.”

Elsa nodded. “That and other reasons. I never quite found comfort being in Arendelle. Don’t get me wrong, I love our town, the people and I love Anna; that’ll never change. But this adventure, exploring, for the first time in my life i wasn’t running away from anything. I wasn’t scared. In a weird way I felt like i was running towards this thing I’ve been missing my entire life. Answers. There was always more.” She glanced over her shoulder and saw Anna walking towards them. Her voice turned quiet, barely a wispier. “Kristoff, do me a favour and smile at Anna like I’m not kidnapping you.”

“What?”

“Just please.”

Kristoff glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Anna raising his hand slightly. Anna received the message and turned back to talk to Mattias. A comfortable silence passed between Elsa and Kristoff.

“I- uh- I get that.”

“Get what?” Elsa asked glancing around.

“Your comment about not knowing if Arendelle’s your place. It’s kept me awake at night a lot that first year. I never settled in one place and courting Anna almost felt a bit like a stand still. But I don’t regret it, I love her. She makes it all worth it. If Arendelle’s where she is, that’s where I want to be.”

Elsa sighed with a slight exclamation of relief. “She does, does she?” Elsa looked out to the sea. “But maybe that’s another reason... You deserve her completely. you deserve her fall attention. I don’t know what Grand Pappie said to her at the beginning. But she needs to focus on herself. I partly blame myself- or rather my parents - you know, maybe she needed more than a small Olaf exchange every Christmas.” Elsa stopped talking and looked up at Kristoff. “Being queen isn’t easy and I don’t know if I would have got so far if it wasn’t for Anna. All I know is that my parents had a pretty great love story.”

“Sure, well I mean Arendelle and Northuldra...”

“Yes, but it was more the fact that my mother was always there for him. She sat in long council meetings, some that she was interested in but mostly to be some kind of support for my father. She would read up and around the topics and help him prepare if he asked. If he had a hard day, it was always her who ran the bath, listened to his problems, was there to smooth his nerves. She always made she that he felt...” Elsa paused trying to find the word. Happy but not quite. “Content. My father was much more reserved. Maybe because of his up bring and becoming King at the same age as me, taking on duties even younger. But you could see it in the way he looked at my mother, the way he held her, the way he would always his her longer than deemed appropriate. Anna will need you Kristoff. And I know you’ll be just fine, so that’s why I’m not worried. Because I know she’ll have you. Love makes us fragile, vulnerable, sure. But there’s a certain type of love that makes us stronger. I’ve seen the way you look at my baby sister and i’ve seen the way she looks at you. In a certain way it reminds me of a younger version of them.”

Kristoff nodded not really too sure what to say. Elsa looked at him and touched his arm gently. “Just love Anna the way you have these past three years till death do you part. It doesn’t have to be such a scary thing- it shouldn’t be.”

“No- no it’s not that. I feel like I should have taken notes.”

Elsa laughed gently. “Just be the Kristoff that we all love.” She patted his shoulder gently. “Just please wash Sven before I walk down the aisle with him.”

“Noted. And Elsa,” Elsa turned back to him with a gentle simile, “thank you.”

Elsa tilted her head and her simile grew wider. “Thank you, Kristoff. I’ve enjoyed having you around for three years.” She walks closer and picks a small ball of fluff off his chest. “Thank you for being the big brother I never knew I needed. I don’t think I’d want any other brother -in-law.”

“I hope I rise up to the challenge.”

Elsa places her arms on his back and squeezes him close. “You already have.” As she releases him she glances back to Anna. “And if you ever need anything, and you can’t tell Anna - or you just want an almost human - sorry Sven. Just remember there’s a certain fifth spirt in the forest who is always happy to lend an ear.”

“You’ll be okay though, right?”

Elsa glanced back with a smile forming on her lips. “Don’t worry about me.”

Anna’s fingers slip in between Kristoff’s. Kristoff looks down at her and she nudges his shoulder with her face before turning to her sister. “So what did I miss?”

Her sister just raised her eyebrows. “Nothing important.” She kissed Anna’s forehead gently. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” She walked away, over to the Northulra.

Anna’s arms found their way around his waist and he placed his arms on her lower back and hugged her close. After a couple of moments, he felt her chin against his chest.

“How do you feel about all this?”

Kristoff looked into her eyes. “Honestly, terrified. But I think the talk with Elsa calmed my nerves somewhat. Besides,” he stroked her cheek gently, “I know i love you. If it means accepting a new role, so be it.” He takes the hand with the ring finger and kisses it gently . “As long as you want me, I’m not going anywhere.”

Anna snuggled against his chest. “I thought Elsa wasn’t going anywhere, but I was wrong- She wants to stay of course I don’t blame her- We’re still going to do Friday family game nights - She promised me that- “

“Anna, baby-“ Kristoff broke her rambling. “It’s something we do for love.”

Anna’s eyes widen. “What do you mean?”

“Look.” Kristoff said gesturing towards where Elsa was next to Honeymaren tendering the fire. He felt Anna’s mouth open slightly as she recognised the same look Kristoff had given her before.

“She’s- She’s- She has never looked like that at anyone before.”

“You?”

Anna prodded him lightly. “I’m her sister, I don’t count.” Anna turned her focus back to the horizon as she let Kristoff take some of her body weight. She sighed deeply and threaded her fingers through Kristoff’s again, rubbing her ring finger gently against his fingers. She hummed gently wrapping his arms tighter around her. “I’m sorry about everything earlier-“

“Hey-Hey- Hey- Not now. Let’s just enjoy the view.”

“But soon, okay? I need to explain- and you deserve an explanation.”

“Hm.” Kristoff’s lips lightly touched her shoulder. “Soon.”


End file.
